familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 3
Events * 350 - Roman usurper Nepotianus, of the Constantinian dynasty, proclaims himself Roman Emperor, entering Rome at the head of a group of gladiators. *1098 - First Crusade: Antioch falls to the crusaders after an eight-month siege. *1140 - French scholar Peter Abelard is found guilty of heresy. *1326 - Treaty of Novgorod delineates borders between Russia and Norway in Finnmark. *1539 - DeSoto claims Florida for Spain *1608 - Samuel de Champlain completes his third voyage to New France at Tadoussac. *1620 - Construction of the oldest stone church in French North America, Notre-Dame-des-Anges, begins at Quebec City, Quebec, Canada. *1621 - The Dutch West India Company receives a charter for New Netherlands. *1658 - The Pope appoints François de Laval vicar apostolic in New France. *1665 - James Stuart, Duke of York (later to become King James II of England) defeats the Dutch Fleet off the coast of Lowestoft. *1770 - Mission San Carlos Borromeo de Carmelo is founded in Carmel-by-the-Sea. *1800 - U.S. President John Adams takes up residence in Washington (in a tavern – the White House was not yet completed). *1850 - The traditional founding date of Kansas City. This was the date on which it was first incorporated by Jackson County as the "City of Kansas". *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Cold Harbor - Union forces attack Confederate troops at Cold Harbor. *1866 - Fenians are driven out of Fort Erie, into the United States to a heroes' welcome. *1885 - Last military engagement fought on Canadian soil: Cree leader Big Bear escapes the North West Mounted Police. *1888 - The poem "Casey at the Bat", by Ernest Lawrence Thayer, is published in the San Francisco Examiner. *1889 - The Canadian Pacific Railway is completed from coast to coast. * 1889 - The first long-distance electric power transmission line in the United States is completed, running 14 miles between a generator at Willamette Falls and downtown Portland, United States. *1907 - Centro Escolar University was established by Librada Avelino and Carmen de Luna in Manila, Philippines. *1916 - The ROTC is established by the U.S. Congress. * 1916 - The National Defense Act is signed into law, increasing the size of the United States National Guard by 450,000 men. *1932 - New York Yankee great Lou Gehrig hits four home runs in one game against the Philadelphia Athletics. Final score 20-13 in favour of the Yankees. *1935 - One thousand unemployed Canadian workers board freight cars in Vancouver, beginning a protest trek to Ottawa. *1937 - The Duke of Windsor marries Wallis Simpson. *1940 - World War II: The Luftwaffe bombs Paris. * 1940 - World War II: The Battle of Dunkirk ends with a German victory and with Allied forces in full retreat. *1943 - A mob of 60 from the Los Angeles Naval Reserve Armory beats up everyone perceived to be Hispanic, starting the week-long Zoot Suit Riots. *1953 - Billy Joe McAllister jumps off the Tallahatchie Bridge, according to the 1967 hit song Ode to Billy Joe by Bobbie Gentry, and the movie which followed. *1956 - British Rail renames 'Third Class' passenger facilities as 'Second Class' (Second Class facilities had been abolished in 1875, leaving just First Class and Third Class). *1962 - An Air France Boeing 707 charter, Chateau de Sully crashed after aborted takeoff from Paris, killing 130. The largest single plane accident to date. *1963 - A Northwest Airlines DC-7 crashes in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of British Columbia, killing 101. *1965 - Launch of Gemini 4, the first multi-day space mission by a NASA crew. * 1965 - For 21 minutes, Edward H. White floats free outside the space vehicle Gemini IV for the first time. *1968 - Valerie Solanas, author of The SCUM Manifesto, attempts to assassinate Andy Warhol by shooting him three times. *1969 - Melbourne-Evans collision - Off the coast of South Vietnam, the Australian aircraft carrier [[Wikipedia:HMAS Melbourne (1945)|HMAS Melbourne]] cuts the U.S. Navy destroyer [[Wikipedia:USS Frank E. Evans (DD-754)|USS Frank E. Evans]] in half. *1973 - A Soviet supersonic Tupolev Tu-144 crashes near Goussainville, France, killing 14, the first crash of a supersonic passenger aircraft. *1977 - Reggae stars Bob Marley and the Wailers release the classic album Exodus, which would be named Time magazine's "Album of the Century" in 1999. *1979 - A blowout at the Ixtoc I oil well in the southern Gulf of Mexico causes at least 600,000 tons (176,400,000 gallons) of oil to be spilled into the waters, the worst oil spill to date. *1982 - The Israeli ambassador to the United Kingdom, Shlomo Argov, is shot on a London street. He survives but is permanently paralysed. *1984 - The Indian Army storms the Golden Temple (Harmandir Sahib), the most sacred shrine of Sikhism, near Amritsar. *1989 - The government of China sends troops to force protesters out of Tiananmen Square after seven weeks of occupation. *1991 - Mount Unzen erupts in Japan in Kyūshū killing 43 people, all of them either researchers or journalists. *1998 - Eschede train disaster: an ICE high speed train derails in Lower Saxony, Germany, causing 101 deaths. *2006 - The union of Serbia and Montenegro comes to an end with Montenegro's formal declaration of independence. Births *1540 - Charles II of Austria (d. 1590) *1635 - Philippe Quinault, French writer (d. 1688) *1659 - David Gregory, Scottish astronomer (d. 1708) *1723 - Giovanni Antonio Scopoli, Italian-born naturalist (d. 1788) *1726 - James Hutton, Scottish geologist (d. 1797) *1770 - Manuel Belgrano, Argentine politician (d. 1820) *1808 - Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederate States of America (d. 1889) *1818 - Louis Faidherbe, French general (d. 1889) *1819 - Anton Anderledy, Swiss Superior General of the Society of Jesus (d. 1892) *1832 - Alexandre Charles Lecocq, French composer (d. 1918) *1843 - Frederick VIII of Denmark (d. 1912) *1844 - Garret Hobart, 24th Vice President of the United States (d. 1899) * 1844 - Detlev von Liliencron, German poet (d. 1909) *1853 - William Matthew Flinders Petrie, English Egyptologist (d. 1942) *1864 - Otto Erich Hartleben, German writer (d. 1905) * 1864 - Ransom E. Olds, American automobile pioneer (d. 1950) *1865 - George V of the United Kingdom (d. 1936) *1866 - George Howells Broadhurst, English director (d. 1952) *1873 - Otto Loewi, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate (d. 1961) *1877 - Raoul Dufy, French painter (d. 1953) *1878 - Barney Oldfield, American race car driver (d. 1946) *1879 - Raymond Pearl, American biologist (d. 1940) *1881 - Mikhail Larionov, Russian painter (d. 1964) *1888 - Tom Brown, American musician (d. 1958) *1899 - Georg von Békésy, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate (d. 1972) *1901 - Maurice Evans, English actor (d. 1989) *1903 - Eddie Acuff, American actor (d. 1956) *1904 - Jan Peerce, American tenor (d. 1984) *1905 - Martin Weiss, Commandant of Dachau concentartion camp (d. 1946) *1906 - Josephine Baker, American dancer (d. 1975) *1907 - Paul Rotha, English director (d. 1984) *1911 - Ellen Corby, American actress (d. 1999) * 1911 - Paulette Goddard, American actress (d. 1990) *1913 - Pedro Mir, Dominican Poet Laureate (d. 2000) *1917 - Leo Gorcey, American actor (d. 1969) *1918 - Lili St. Cyr, American ecdysiast (d. 1999) *1921 - Forbes Carlile, Australian athlete *1922 - Alain Resnais, French director *1923 - Igor Shafarevich, Russian mathematician *1924 - Colleen Dewhurst, Canadian actress (d. 1991) * 1924 - Ted Mallie, American radio and television announcer (d. 1999) * 1924 - Torsten Wiesel, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate * 1924 - Jimmy Rogers, American blues guitarist (d. 1997) *1925 - Tony Curtis, American actor *1926 - Allen Ginsberg, American poet (d. 1997) *1927 - Boots Randolph, American saxophonist (d. 2007) *1929 - Werner Arber, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate * 1929 - Chuck Barris, American game show host *1930 - Marion Zimmer Bradley, American author (d. 1999) * 1930 - Dakota Staton, American jazz singer (d. 2007) * 1930 - Ben Wada, Japanese television producers *1931 - John Norman, American author * 1931 - Lindy Remigino, American athlete *1933 - Isa ibn Salman Al Khalifah, emir of Bahrain (d. 1999) *1934 - Rolland D. McCune, American theologian *1936 - Jim Gentile, baseball player * 1936 - Larry McMurtry, American author *1937 - Solomon P. Ortiz, American politician * 1937 - Edward Winter, American actor (d. 2001) *1939 - Steve Dalkowski, baseball player * 1939 - Ian Hunter, English musician *1942 - Curtis Mayfield, American musician (d. 1999) *1943 - Billy Cunningham, American basketball player *1944 - Edith McGuire, American runner * 1944 - Eddy Ottoz, Italian athlete *1946 - Eddie Holman, American singer * 1946 - Michael Clarke American musician (d. 1993) *1947 - Mickey Finn, British guitarist and percussionist (T. Rex) (d. 2003) * 1947 - Mike Burgmann, Australian racing driver (d. 1986) * 1947 - John Dykstra, American special effects supervisor *1950 - Melissa Mathison, American screenwriter * 1950 - Deniece Williams, American singer * 1950 - Suzi Quatro, American musician and actress *1952 - Billy Powell, American keyboardist (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *1954 - Dan Hill, Canadian singer and songwriter *1956 - Brad Nessler, American sports broadcaster *1957 - Horst-Ulrich Hänel, German field hockey player *1961 - Lawrence Lessig, American lawyer and author *1962 - Susannah Constantine, British fashion guru *1963 - Rudy Demotte, Belgian politician * 1963 - Toshiaki Karasawa, Japanese actor *1964 - Kerry King, American musician (Slayer) * 1964 - Doro Pesch, German singer * 1964 - James Purefoy, British actor *1965 - Mike Gordon, American musician *1965 - Jeff Blumenkrantz, American composer and actor *1966 - Wasim Akram, Pakistani cricketer *1967 - Anderson Cooper, American reporter *1968 - Jamie O'Neal, American singer * 1968 - Samantha Sprackling, Nigerian singer *1969 - Takako Minekawa, Japanese musician * 1969 - Hiroyuki Takami, Japanese musician *1970 - Esther Hart, Dutch singer * 1970 - Julie Masse, French Canadian singer * 1970 - Peter Tägtgren, Swedish musician (Hypocrisy) and producer *1971 - Carl Everett, American baseball player *1974 - Kelly Jones, Welsh singer (Stereophonics) *1975 - Jose Molina, Puerto Rican baseball player *1976 - Jamie McMurray, American NASCAR driver * 1976 - Yuri Ruley, American drummer * 1976 - Enda Markey, Irish/Australian entertainer *1977 - Cris, Brazilian footballer * 1977 - Az-Zahir Hakim, American football player * 1977 - Travis Hafner, American baseball player *1979 - Tim Howard, American footballer *1980 - Lazaros Papadopoulos, Greek basketball player *1982 - Yelena Isinbayeva, Russian pole vaulter *1983 - Joseph Arand, American national racewalking champion *1986 - Alexandros Karageorgiou, Greek archer *1986 - Brenden Richard Jefferson, African-American actor * 1986 - Rafael Nadal, Spanish tennis player * 1986 - Tomas Verner, Czech Republic ice skater * 1986 - Adrián Vallés, Spanish racing driver *1987 - Lalaine, American actress and singer * 1987 - Masami Nagasawa, Japanese actress *2002 - Prince Tirso of Bulgaria, titular Bulgarian royal family *2006 - Countess Leonore, Member of the Dutch Royal Family Deaths *1395 - Ivan Shishman of Bulgaria *1397 - William Montacute, English military leader (b. 1328) *1411 - Duke Leopold IV of Austria (b. 1371) *1548 - Juan de Zumárraga, Spanish Catholic bishop of Mexico (b. 1468) *1594 - John Aylmer, English political theorist (b. 1521) *1615 - Sanada Yukimura, Japanese samurai (b. 1567) *1640 - Theophilus Howard, English politician (b. 1584) *1657 - William Harvey, English physician (b. 1578) *1649 - Manuel de Faria e Sousa, Portuguese historian and poet (b. 1590) *1659 - Morgan Llwyd, Welsh Puritan preacher and writer (b. 1619) *1780 - Thomas Hutchinson, American colonial governor of Massachusetts (b. 1711) *1826 - Nikolai Mikhailovich Karamzin, Russian writer (b. 1766) *1858 - Julius Reubke, German composer (b. 1834) *1861 - Stephen A. Douglas, American politician (b. 1813) *1865 - Okada Izō, Japanese samurai (b. 1838) *1875 - Georges Bizet, French composer (b. 1838) *1877 - Ludwig Ritter von Köchel, Austrian musicologist (b. 1800 *1882 - Christian Wilberg, German painter (b. 1839) *1894 - Karl Eduard Zachariae, German expert on Byzantine Law (b. 1812) *1899 - Johann Strauss II, Austrian composer (b. 1825) *1924 - Franz Kafka, Czech novelist (b. 1883) *1928 - Li Yüan-hung, Chinese general and political figure (b. 1864) *1933 - William Muldoon, wrestler (b. 1852) *1955 - Barbara Graham, American murderer (b. 1923) *1963 - Nazim Hikmet, Turkish poet (b. 1902) * 1963 - Pope John XXIII (b. 1881) *1964 - Frans Eemil Sillanpää, Finnish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1888) *1970 - Hjalmar Schacht, Nazi official (b. 1877) *1971 - Heinz Hopf, German mathematician (b. 1894) *1973 - Dory Funk, professional wrestler (b. 1919) *1975 - Ozzie Nelson, American band leader, producer, director, and actor (b. 1906) * 1975 - Eisaku Sato, Prime Minister of Japan, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1901) *1977 - Archibald Vivian Hill, English physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1886) * 1977 - Roberto Rossellini, Italian film director (b. 1906) *1983 - Nanna, Rafi Khawar, Lollywood actor, Lahore *1989 - Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini, Iranian Shi'ite leader (b. 1900) * 1989 - John McCauley, NHL official *1990 - Stiv Bators, American musician (The Dead Boys) (b. 1949) * 1990 - Robert Noyce, American inventor (b. 1927) *1991 - Katia Krafft, French volcanologist (eruption) (b. 1942) * 1991 - Maurice Krafft, French volcanologist (eruption) (b. 1946) * 1991 - Takeshi Nagata, Japanese geophysicist (b. 1913) *1992 - Robert Morley, English actor (b. 1908 *1994 - Puig Aubert, French rugby league footballer (b. 1925) *1997 - Dennis James, American television personality (b. 1917) *1998 - Poul Bundgaard, Danish actor and singer (b. 1922) *2001 - Anthony Quinn, Mexican-born actor (b. 1915) *2003 - Felix de Weldon, Austrian sculptor (b. 1907) *2005 - Harold Cardinal, Cree political leader, writer, and lawyer (b. 1945) *2006 - Johnny Grande, original accordion/piano/keyboard player for Bill Haley's Comets (b. 1932) Holidays and observances *Roman Empire - Festival to Bellona. *Confederate Memorial Day observed in Kentucky, Louisiana, and Tennessee. Liturgical Feast days * Vladimirskaya (in Russia) * Saint Charles Lwanga and Companions, Martyrs of Uganda. * Saint Kevin of Glendalough * Saint Clothilde (died 545) * Blessed Pope John XXIII * Saint Paula (died 273) * Saint Ovidius * Saint Gorg Preca External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- June 03